A New Invader
by Skittythepokemon
Summary: Operation Impending Doom 3 starts, and another Irken, Nya, is sent to earth. Zim still thinks he's on his mission and while Nya was expected to destroy Zim because of her destructive personality, she actually becomes one of his minions because of her crush on him. (I'll try my best to not have her be a Mary Sue!) Warning: Includes fighting and a little violence!
1. Operation Impending Doom 3

Chapter 1: Operation Impending Doom 3

It was late at night, and Zim sat at his computer with his legs crossed in a "lady-like" position. GIR wasn't around at the lab at the moment, and Dib was asleep. The Irken streched his arms and legs, and then the expression on his face became relaxed.

"Computer," Zim called out. "Show me the new records on Irk!" The Irken symbol appeared on the screen, spinning around repeatedly until it was fully loaded. Four boxes showed up on the Irken-only website, with text written in Irken. 'Conquested Planets', 'Snacks', 'The Irken Empire', and 'News'. The computer automatically clicked on it and informed Zim. "Sir..." It said in a slightly low, and nervous voice.

"What is it?" Zim responded. "The most recent record says..." it paused for a second. "Operation Impending Doom 3!" Zim's eyes widened hin terror at the four words._ Operation Impending Doom 3, Operation Impending Doom 3, Operation Impending Doom 3. _They echoed in his head as his antennae drooped downwards. "I just needed- -" suddenly, the computer spoke up. "Master, incomming transmission from the Massive!" Zim sighed, obviously embarrased that the Tallests were most likely calling because of his failure. "Answer it, computer." he muttered. Two very tall Irkens appeared on the screen, one wearing Red, one wearing Purple. It was the Almighty Tallest. "Greetings, my Tallest." Zim bowed his head in respect to his leaders. He suddenly went silent.

"Zim," Tallest Purple said. "We know what your thinking. You just saw that Operation Impending Doom 3 advertisement didn't you?" Zim gazed at them, puzzled. "There was a commercial too?" he asked. "You mean, you didn't see it?" Tallest Red responded. The small Irken shook his head. "Well, we'll be kind enough to show it to you now! Don't always expect us to do this. We have snacks to eat and- -hey, you!" Tallest Red pointed at one of the soldiers in the Massive. "Yes, sirs?" "Go get us some snacks, and show the Operation Impending Doom 3 commercial!"

_After some static, and a slideshow of planets that the Invaders of Operation Impending Doom 2 were assigned to. _

_"Blorch" an announcer said in a firm voice. A picture of Invader Skoodge was shown next to the planet, but he was so short only the very top of his head was showing._

_"Striped Planet" a picture of Invader Skutch was associated with it._

_"Rock Planet" a picture of Invader Flobee._

_"Spotted Planet" a picture of Invader Stink._

_"Boodie Nen" a picture of Invader Slacks._

_"All five of these planets have been taken over by the Irken Empire. We can now use them for stuff because we feel like it, and that, is thanks to our Invaders!" _

"Hey! Why didn't they mention me?" Zim interrupted. "Because, you haven't taken over Earth yet." Tallest Purple said, chewing on a dounut.

_"Now, in Operation Impending Doom 3, Irk shall rule the entire universe! So come to galactic conquest tommorow, and see the new Invaders! Operation-Impending-Doom-3-is-sponsered-by-Foodcourtia."_

_The commercial ended, and the screen went back to the Massive._

"My Tallest, I have disappointed you. What do you want with someone who lets down their leaders when they give them a special mission. WHO!?" Zim said, mortified. GIR fell down the stairs, holding a piggy and ran back upstairs with it laughing, then repeating it again. Zim ignored his insane SIR unit and continued to sit in despair.

"Zim, we aren't disappointed." Tallest Red muttered. Zim's face went from depressed to shocked. "Your... n...not?" "No, you deserve extra time for working..._ 'so hard'..._" Red mocked. Red and Purple floated closer to the screen. "You have until the end of OID3. By then, all planets galaxies in the universe should be taken over." Zim nearly hugged the scream and squealed like one of his fangirls. "My Tallest, you won't regret this choice! I wont dissapoint you! I am Zim! I shall DESTROY the filthy humans and any remaining ones shall become slaves! Expecially the Dib! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" The Tallest went silent for a few seconds in reaction to his evil laugh, then finally said, "Okay, Zim, we're *cough-not-cough* counting on you." The screen went black.

For the rest of that night, Zim updated his PAK in preparation for the mission. _This is where things get serious around here. The humans shall be destroyed! By me, Zim! _he thought as a wide grin stretched across his green face. His red eyes sparkled and glowed, since the lab was now pitch black.

Meanwhile, in the Massive...

Tallest Red and Tallest Purple stood in the middle of the huge ship. Around them were soldiers typing away at the keyboards in front of them. As they were about to order one of them to get them more snacks for the hundreth time, one of them spoke up. "Incomming transmissioOooOooOooooONN! From Planet Irk." he shouted. Purple hesitantly answered the call while turning his head to the right in annoyance.

"My Tallest," a female Irken said. She wore a dress with a one red stripe on it and two wrist bands. The rest of her clothes were black all except for her two red wristbands and her blue eyes. Tallest Red and Purple blinked their eyes in confusion. "Kliz?" they queried in unison. "Yes. It's been a long time since I ever called you, but this is an emergency!" Kliz cried. She grabbed a photograph no larger than a CD and displayed it at the screen. A small female Irken with a cat-like hat on, red eyes and orange uniform.

Tallest Red sighed and rolled his eyes, and Purple facepalmed. "Nya's causing trouble again, isn't she?" Red mumbled. "Yeah. But this time she's gone; Way. Too. Far." She was getting more and more frustated. Purple removed his head from his hand. "What'd she do _this _time?" "She..." Kliz paused.

"She...destroyed...a whole...sector." There was more silence... "Nya isn't strong, she's just too destructive and she's a defective!" Kliz shouted. The Tallests still didn't say a word. "My Tallest, they might destroy your snacks, or WORSE, YOU!" They backs up in complete horror. "No! Not the snacks!" Red cried while tossing a chip into his mouth. "We can't let this happen, I mean, if there are no snacks, then...then..." Purple ran out of the room crying. The Tallests, love snacks, and would probably go mad without eating some almost every second of the day. Kliz stepped closer to the screen until all that could be seen was her face. "I've got an idea." Kliz finally said. Before she could tell of it, the scene changed to the outside of the Massive. After five seconds it faded into Red's face.

"That should work. Maybe she'll even get rid of _that one_." he spoke in a firm voice. Kliz smiled silently and saluted to her leaders. (Even though Purple wasn't in the room.) The transmission ended, and faded to the spinning Irken symbol.


	2. Invader Nya

Chapter 2: Invader Nya

A young female Irken with red eyes, a orange uniform, and a cat-ear hat arose from under the bed. She noticed a small, computer chip left on the counter. She reached out her black glove to grab it, then pressed a small blue button on it. It was a message, from the Almighty Tallest. It said;

_Dear Nya,_

_You have been chosen to be one of the invaders of Operation Impending Doom 3! You'll be assigned to your own planet to observe, blend in with the inhabitents, and then take over the planet! Then prepare it for conquest. You will be given the following equitment:_

_-An Irken ship for transportation_

_-A SIR unit slave_

_-A few weapons_

_-And snacks- - If your lucky_

_Now, show up to the day of the Great Assigning or else you'll get blown up! _

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Your superior and awesome leaders, Almighty Tallests Red and Purple._

Unaware of the letter being a lie, her eyes widened in joy. Nya looked out the windows and noticed a poster. It read 'Operation Impending Doom 3, Great Assigning TODAY!' in Irken. She gasped, and sprinted out the door with a gigantic grin on her face. As she ran around ignoring all the people she'd either stomped on or shoved out of the way, she yelled in her high, childish voice, "I'm an invader, I'm an invader!" She was now kicking people out of the way.

Meanwhile, at the Great Assigning...

There were a few reserved front row seats for the invaders. Behind them were cheering, screaming Irkens. To the far right was a cat ear, continuing to push people. Finally, Nya made it to the front of the seats. Right to the left of her was a chair labled "Reserved for Invader Nya", ingraved in a silver pallet. Without hesitation, she hopped into the chair, finally settling down. "Psssssst, Nya, Nya is that you?" a familiar voice called out. Nya turned around to see a male irken wearing a blue uniform without stripes, and blue eyes.

"Sky! You got chosen too?" Nya said, still exited. Sky nodded his head. "Yeah, you too? This is AWESOME!" Nya and Sky highfived, although the smack could barely even make a small sound because of all of the voices behind them. Suddenly, an announcer came out of nowhere, and began to shout at the croud.

"Presenting, the awesome, the amazing, the superior, the Almighty Tallest!" he cried.

The croud went silent immediatly. Mist covered the stage, and two diagonal lazers were fired at the stage. After an array of lazer effects, the Tallests emerged from the mist. _Are you sure this is going to work? _Purple whispered to Red as they floated to the center of the stage. _Of course it will! Nya is a complete idiot. Just like that other guy Sky. She's even dumber than Zim! _Red responded. They got to the middle, and began to speak out loud.

"Welcome, to the Great Assigning of Operation Impending Doom 3!" Tallest Red said in pride. The Irkens in the croud all began to cheer at the sight of their leaders. He motioned for them to stop after a few seconds, his mind at ease- - and filled with thoughts about snacks, of course. "Now, Operation Impending Doom 2 was sucessful and all, but this time all planets in the universe!" Tallest Purple then stepped in front of him, slightly. "Now, will all soldiers who were selected to become invaders come up to the stage." he said. Nya jumped repeatedly and eventually jumped high enough to get onto the stage, instead of taking the stairs like everyone else.

As all seven of the new invaders lined up, Nya noticed she was one of the shortest, besides the guy farthest to the right. The Tallests gazed open them the seven Irkens. "Now, Invader Hez, please step forward!"

The one farthest to the right stepped up. "...Seriously?" Purple rolled his eyes. "Well, you would be assigned to Blorch, Home of the Slaughtering Rat People," The projection screen behind them displayed a photograph of an Irken stuck on Blorch, which, in fact, was the same picture from Operation Impending Doom 2. Hez flinched at the sight of it, and almost broke down weeping when Purple began to talk again. "**If **Invader Skoodge didn't already take it over. He was almost as small as you. You'll be assigned to Planet Plink." Purple said, in a mocking voice. Hez smiled and ran backstage.

"Next, is, Invader Sky!" Red said with the same amount of pride as before. Sky waved at Nya, and ran up to the center. "Well, you seem nice and tall! Not as tall as us, obviously, but tall." Sky span around in a complete circle yelling "_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E" _nonstop. Everyone stood and watched him spin insanely. Eventually, he stopped and sat on the floor cross-legged. "You'll be assigned to Planet ?," Sky tilted his head in confusion. Red sighed. "No, really, that's the name of the planet." "OOOOOOOOOOH! Thanks-my-Tallests-I-appreciate-this-thanks-bye!" he said in a fast speed, as he ran into the back like an idiot. Appearently, he was one.

"...Okay... next is Invader Nya!" Purple announced. The excitment in her mood caused her to nearly trip over her own boot as she sped over. Red stared at Nya's head in confusion, then leaned over to the point where he could touch her forehead. "What on Irk is that... _thing_... on your head?" Red asked, poking Nya's cat-hat as if it were a plush toy with a voice chip. "Oh, that?" She said. The Tallests nodded their heads up and down, but only once. "This," she took off her hat. "Is my hat based on an Earth cat's head! Remember that time when Zim's SIR unit sent a cat to Irk?" The Tallests paused for a moment. Complete shock filled their facial expressions. "You... know... who Zim is!?" They both sputtered. "Yeah, of course I do! My older brother told me all about him." Nya responded happily. (No, it isn't Sky. Her brother hasn't appeared yet.)

A sudden smirk crossed Red's face, then he turned to Purple, and back to the Irken standing before them. "Hang on a moment, we'll be right back." he said. The two floated backstage, around the area the invaders who were just assigned could see or hear them clearly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Red said in a low, quiet voice. "Uh, snacks?" Purple said at the same tone. "No, no, the other thing." They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Purple eventually gasped which turned into a smirk. "Wait... I think I get it." he said. "We can get rid of Nya by sending her to Earth, and then once she finds Zim she'll probably destroy him by accident?" Red nodded. "Exactly. And then we'll never have to hear one of Zim's calls again, and he'll FINALLY leave us alone!" They both high fived their three fingers, and floated back out.

"Nya," Red told her, with his expression back to earlier. "We've decided what planet you'll be assigned to!" Nya's eyes sparkled with excitement as she took a step forward, again. "R-really?!" She cried. Tallest Purple moved closer to her. "You'll be assigned to what was once an unknown planet, but now has been revealed by a previous... 'invader'." he signalled to one of the soldiers in a seat on the sealing. He typed into a computer behind him, which displayed a photograph of Earth on it. "You'll be assigned to planet Earth! Home of the ugly, yet tall, humans!" Red announced. "This is where Invader Zim was sent, on a special mission, and your going there to DESTROY- - ah, I mean _'help'..._ him. Now go!" Nya ran off to the back, grinning up to a size that looks like it would take up her face.

A few minutes later, the Tallests were in the back with the new invaders. Red pointed to a rack with robotic heads on them, like clothes hooks in a closet. "Here is where you'll be given your SIR unit slave. They are highly intelligent and useful tools that will help you get information about the planet's culture, what they find normal, and what you'll need for a disguise." The Tallests explained. "However, this time you'll be allowed to customize their looks to fit in with the planet's filthy inhabitents, just in case they get into your base. So, anyways," Purple pointed at the shortest one named Hez. "You go first." Purple said, mockingly. Hez ran up the to one of the SIR units, when Red tripped him. Not knowing what hit him, he went to get up but while he tried a SIR unit landed on top of his head. "Master, this appears to be no time for rest." It said in a robotic voice, as the Irken crawled to the next station.

"Next," Purple said. Sky walked over to it, and grabbed one off the hook. "Enter my name." it said. Another 'next' was called out, and Nya stood up. She trotted over to it and it jumped start up to the ceiling, then back down landing on it's feet. "Enter my name." it also said, like Sky's.

After the SIR unit assigning, the Tallests led them into a dimly lit room with seven Irken ships alligned in a horizantal row, facing a door which if opened would lead out of the planet. "This is where you'll get your transportation." Red began to talk a little louder, even though his voice could clearly be heard from it echoing. "Inside are your weapons, a map to your assigned planet, and updates for your PAK. Once your ready to get going, walk into your ship and be on your way!" The Irkens quickly ran into the ships, except for Sky and Nya. "Well, Sky, I'll see you later. I can still contact you through transmissions." Nya said. "Of course, I wont forget to call. But it may take a few days before I can call- -" Sky's voice was cut off by the sound of engines starting. They both nodded at each other and hopped into their ships with their new SIR units.

The control panel seemed extremely complicated, but the updates that the Tallests gave to them included knowledge on how to use it. After pressing a few buttens to make the ship start, her SIR unit started making noise. "Enter my name, enter my name, enter my name." It repeated. Nya let out a long sigh, opened a small compartment on the SIR unit's chest, and pressed a blue button. Before letting go, she said, "Your name is, your name is SMIRK." It's red eyes went black for a moment ant it's body bent over slowely. As if it were dying. SMIRK powered back up again, but still left it's body hanging. "What gender is SMIRK?" It said. "...Female." Nya replied. SMIRK then stood up. "Master," she said to Nya. "Your now an invader, correct?" she asked. Nya nodded her head, once again. "But tell me, what personality would fit me?" SMIRK said in robotic voice.

"Um... ur... maybe... hmmm..." She couldn't decide easily, since most of the SIR unit's she's seen had little to no emotion at all. _I guess the Tallests are letting us add a personality, to give it a better chance at fitting in with the beings on the planet?" _Nya thought to herself. Eventually she gazed back at SMIRK. "Well, maybe, a type of person who loves, knowledge?" she said, confused to find the word. "Is smart what master is lookng for?" SMIRK asked. "Yeah, smart."

Nya and SMIRK rode to Earth, unaware of the six months it would take to get there.

Meanwhile, in the massive...

The Almighty Tallests were talking to Kliz in another transmisson. Both of them wide eyed at her words. "So, therefore, I just realized that Nya is actually a smeet. She's only ten Irken years old!" Kliz cried. "Wait, your saying that Nya is way too young to be an invader?" Purple said. "Yes. Did you think she just looked young for her age? No, she's just young for her personality. Not many smeets are so destructive like that." Red turned his head. "Well, she is defective, after all."


	3. The New Kid at Skool

Chapter 3: The New Kid at Skool

Dib awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a huge crash. He popped up from his bed, causing his sheets to fly onto the cieling and on the shelf. He turnt on the light, and shuffled his hands for his glasses. Once he found them, he poked his giant head out- - "My head's not big!" Dib said. Hey, you aren't supposed to talk to the narrator. "Then could you atleast stop making comments about my head?" Fine, fine, back to this. Dib poked his head out the window to see a familiar shape. "What...the..." Dib whispered as he jumped into his slippered and walked out the door. As he was about to make it downstairs to the front door, a purple haired girl about the same size as him came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Gaz, did you hear it too?" Dib asked his sister. "All I know is you'd better shut up. It was probably just one of dad's expiriments gone wrong." Gaz replied to her brother, and walked back into her room. Dib let out a deep sigh, and continued to walk downstairs. Each step made the night feel more and more weird, weirder than most of the paranormal creatures he saw. Over to his left was a white flashlight hanging on the key rack at the front door. Dib reached out to get the house key, and the flashlight. Turning...turning... and the door opened.

Slowely, his foot streched onto the moist, warm grass as it had just rained a few hours ago. He made his way out of the house and clicked on the flashlight, waving it around carefully. Every step he took, the shape he saw from his window got more and more clear. A circle, two lines coming out of it, a window- - an Irken ship! Dib ran closer to it but decided to stay at a safe distrance. "Zim, what did you do this time?" Dib yelled just loud enough for him and anyone who was around the area if they weren't all sleep. "Zim, don't play dumb with me. I know its you." Dib spoke again. No answer.

"Zim!" Still, silence. Before he could go to see what was going on, a police officer came walking up to him. "Oh man, it's the crazy kid again." The officer rolled his eyes. "Look, kid, it's midnight. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Dib looked up at the officer. "But, I wasn't... I... oh forget it, no one really believe me anyways." Dib muttered before going back to the house and slamming the door shut. Over his shoulder, he could see the police officer pointing at his head and spinning his wrist around, calling him crazy.

As Dib trotted up the stairs, Gaz appeared once again and punched him directly in the face as he was getting to the last step. "I TOLD you to shut up, and be quiet. You maybe have a big head, but wow are you stupid." Gaz said.

The very next day, Dib rushed at breakfast and ran outside. "Son, are you going to Skool early today?" Proffesor Membrane, his father, asked as he sprinted out the door. "Y-Yeah, sort of." Dib replied. His father was silent for a moment, then said "Have fun! You too daughter!" Gaz walked out the door, closing it shut behind her with her right hand since her left was occupied with a GameSlave2. Dib was just about to try and point point out the Irken ship when he realized it was nowhere to be found. He frowned, and continued to walk to Skool.

Miss Bitters stood at the front of the class of kids, as usual, the only thing different was the chalkboard behind her. "Students, a new student has been added to the class. She'll be here to share the MISERY AND TORTURE of all of you. " Miss Bitters pointed at the kids causing them to back up, except for Zim and Dib, of course. Right after that, a girl came in. She was wearing a white t-shirt, cat-like hat, and jeans.

"Students, this is Nya. And she'll be sitting right..." she looked at the seat where Brian was sitting. "THERE!" she yelled. "B-but Miss Bitters, this is my seat!" he cried. "Not anymore it isn't. And I thought I sent you to the underground classroom." Brian was sent down, and the seat behind him was where Nya sat. In front, was some random kid. As Miss Bitters began the boring lesson, Nya stared at Zim as if Pustulio was still there. After a few minutes, he began to realize her eyes focused on him.

"What do you want, pig-smelly?" Zim asked, with pride. "Don't mind him, he's just AN ALIEN SENT FROM HIS PLANET TO DESTROY US ALL." Dib butted in. "Am not! I don't know what your talking about, but your just crazy." Zim lied, trying to ignore him. "Yeah, big-headed kid. Shut up." Nya said. "It's not _big headed kid_, it's Dib." he said to Nya.

"Well, Dib, your just being freakin' annoying. Go away!" Nya yelled.

"But... he's a- -" "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Nya screamed. Everyone in the class stares at her as if she's insane.

Twenty minutes later, it's lunch time. Out of all the kids in the lunch room, Zim and Dib are the only ones alone. The two sit at completely different tables, not a soul wishes to sit next to them. Until... a black gloved human hand comes onto Zim's "research" notebook. He looks up to see the new girl, Nya.

He stares up to see her blushing bright red, watching him poke the mashed potatoes that lay in his tray. Confused, Zim speaks up. "What are you staring at, human worm baby?" Zim says shoving his notebook out from under her hand. "Zim..." she whispers. "How do... how do you know my name!?" He began to get a little skeptical of Nya. Suddenly she sprung up from the floor, onto the seat. Yet in the process she dropped her lunch tray upside down. "Yes! I've finally met him! Of course I know your name! There isn't a person who doesn't." Nya says in an excited voice.

Zim's eyes widen in horror, then go back into a state of pride. "Every human, knows ME!? Bwahahahahahahahaa, IMPOSSIBLE. They aren't worthy of knowing the name of the AMAZING Zim, and neither are you, pig-smelly. Now, begone with you!" he motioned for the strange girl to leave, but she wouldn't budge. "Did you not hear me? I said, begone with you!" he repeated only for Nya to jump up and hug him. "AAAAARGH! HUMAN GERMS, HUMAN GERMS!" he screamed. All the Skool kids laughed at him, including Dib. Nya didn't let go until Zim hopped upwards causing her to fall backwards. "Zim doesn't get the humor. Stupid humans..." he muttered, then walked away into the hall way.

A fews have passed, and the Skool children are all exiting the building. Zim walks out of the building, trying to make his PAK look like a backpack. Before he gets to the street, a green dog jumps out in front of him. "Mastah's done with Skool, mastah's done with Skool!" (Thats actually how GIR says Master) The dog said happily. "No, no, it isn't the last day of Skool." Zim said. "And what are you doing out of the base? I told you to stay home, GIR." GIR shook his head around as if he were looking for something. "I have no idea..." he whispered. A truck came by with a giant icecream billboard on it. "Icecream!" GIR yelled while running after the truck. Zim facepalmed and continued to walk home. Once he finally got back to the base, Zim stepped into the entrance to the lab and began to go down.

As he entered, just as he was about to sit down- - "Sir, intruder at the front door!" The computer said. Zim growled in annoyance. "Who is it now?" he replied in disgust. The girl from Skool appeared on the screen. "A human."

Zim sprinted up to the elevator, up the "toilet", and pulled open the front door. "Human, WHY, did you follow me!?" he yelled. "Because, I wanna show you something Zim." she answered, ignoring the irritated tone in his voice. Zim backed up a bit, getting more and more paranoid since Nya kept walking closer to him each step he took. "B...Begone! Go back and do...uh...normal human things!" Zim sputtered. His eyes widened, and he bolted towards the entrance to his lab. He jumped down, stomping on the elevator hoping it would speed up. _Come on... come on... _he thought. Finally, the elevator stopped at his lab.

"Computer! Lock the doors to the lab NOW!" Zim shouted upwards. The sound of metal doors slamming shut echoed in his antennae. Right as he was about to cool down, the last door cracked open to reveal a SIR unit with a purple, dropping antennae and eyes. Following with Nya.

She got closer, and closer, until turning around to show an orange PAK. Zim squinted, and realized what was happening. "You- - I- - Is- - A- - Your..." Zim struggled to find words. "Yeah, I'm Irken. Why else would I have been able to get into your base? I heard humans are stupid." Nya said. Her holographic disquise came off, and revealed an Irken with a cat-like hat, red eyes, and an orange uniform.

She tackled him, then hugged him. "Get off, get off!" he growled nudging the Irken off of his back. "You, why are you here? The Tallest gave me another chance, and I know they wouldn't sent a smeet to a FILTHY AND UGLY place like this!" Suddenly, SMIRK got ready to charge, when Nya grabbed her robotic hand. "SMIRK, no. Zim is an allie." Nya whispered. SMIRK nodded, then walked behind her master. "Oh, the reason I'm here?" she looked up at Zim, who was actually taller than her despite the fact he's really small compared to most Irkens. "The Tallests sent me here to help you in conquering Earth. They say you could use the assistance." Zim paused. Nya gazed at him for a while, until he spoke again. "Wait here."

Zim ran into his lab, to turn the computer on. "Computer, take me to the Operation Impending Doom 3 records." he said. The screen went to the same type of menu as before, just with different options in the boxes. _Invaders, The Almighty Tallest, Snacks, _and _Planets._ Zim clicked on 'Invaders' and a list of Irkens were shown on the list.  
What it said-

_-Invader Hez_

_-Invader Sky_

_-Invader Yean_

_-Invader Oak_

_-Invader Zim_

_-Invader Lop_

_-Invader Uni_

_-Invader Nya_

Zim quickly clicked on 'Invader Nya' and a snapshot of Earth appeared. In every corner there was something written in Irken. In the upper left corner, 'Home of the stupid humans', in the upper right corner, 'Invaders there: Invader Nya, Invader Zim'. In the downwards left corner, 'Current status; Not Taken Over', and in the downwards right corner, 'OID2-OID3'. Short for "Operation Impending Doom". Zim turnt of the computer, and walked back to Nya. "Do you have a base yet?" Zim asked. Nya shook her head. "You can stay for the night. But stay out of the lab, and DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING." Zim strictly ordered. "Stay away from my room, don't go into the human humans, yet, and NEVER. EVER. GIVE ANY OF MY POSSESIONS TO THE BIG-HEADED DIB!"

Later, in the Massive. The Tallests stood in the middle, once again, stuffing their mouths with snacks as usual. And of course, someone interrupts them. But to their suprise, it isn't a soldier. It isn't an enemie. It's Zim. "Greeting, again, my Tallests!" Zim bowed his head. "I've recieved my new minion, and would like to thank you. Even though I shall soon destroy the humans and any remaining ones, expecially the Dib, shall become SLAVES! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAAAAAAAAAA!" He coughed from laughing too much, then turned back to the Tallests. "Anyways, bye!" the screen went black.

Red and Purple looked at each other. "...Why didn't... she... destroy... him...?" They both said in unison.


	4. Emotions

Author's Notes: Just so you know, even though Nya is in love with Zim, he will NOT end up falling in love with her, ever! Reason one is because she's too crazy, like GIR. Reason two is she would end up beind a mary sue if that ever happened. And three, she would marry him by force, against his will. Alright, enough of me, back to the fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Emotions

Zim tossed and turned in his bed, feeling something under his boots. As sunlight touched his eyes, he gazed down to see Nya, the new Irken. He jumped up, pushing her to the floor. "I thought I told you to stay out of my room!" He yelled. "But, you look so cute when your sleeping." Nya answered. _Cute? What would an Invader need anything 'cute' for? _Zim thought to himself.

"Why were you at the edge of my bed?"

"Because I got a little lonely."

"Theres GIR, and your SIR unit."

"Yeah but I was wondering where you were."

After the conversation, Zim rolled his red eyes and padded downstairs. Nya followed behind him eagerly, not staring away any second. GIR sat at the table, a plate of waffles for himself, Zim, and apparently Nya at the two empty seat. "Morning mastah' !" GIR grinned. "I made waffles!" Zim didn't react to anything, until he slumped into the chair and let out a large sigh.

"Why do you think I'm... _cute_?" Zim queried. "I am not cute, I'm superior, and I shall DESTROY THE HUMANS!" Nya's expression changed to a joyful grin. "Obviously, because I love you!" She giggled. Zim nearly choked on the bits of waffle in his mouth and leaned his chair back in disgust at the thought of the word. _Love!? Irkens shouldn't feel this emotion... only humans. _

"Zim does not need a love pig, and never will. Are you quite sure your the one the Tallests sent here?" Nya turned around to show her orange PAK. One of the spots opened like a door and a mechanical hand came bursting out. It was a holding an advanced notebook from Irk. Nya wrote a few words in Irken, then slided it over to Zim. He peered down at it. 'Invader Nya' it read. "Well, your definatly Irken. Only," he paused. "Why do you feel the 'love' emotion? And why for ME?" he asked. "Possibly because I'm a defective."

_Okay, that explains it all. This girl is an idiot, and feels certain human emotions from being a defective! _He thought. A goofy smile crossed GIR's face. "Mastah's got a girlfriend! Mastah's got a girlfriend!" he teased. "No, no, GIR. She is not this 'girlfriend' you speak of. Zim does not need a love pig!" Zim replied.

A few hours later, a disguised Zim sat on a bench in a park. Nya and GIR, also disguised, messed around the trees and leaves, and Nya's SIR unit, SMIRK, Stood on a rock, disguised as a cat. Unlike GIR's disguise she actually looked like a real Earth cat, since her disguise was a hologram. Zim wrote some words down in his notebook. _'New Minion; Invader Nya_

_Species: Irken_

_Age: 10 Irken years_

_Status: Invader_

_Gender: Female_

_Notes:_

_- Defective_

_- Is still a smeet_

_- Wears a hat the looks like an Earth Cat_

_- Feels strange emotions '_

It read. Zim turned it off and placed it back inside of his PAK. He watched Nya and GIR run around a pine tree, laughing like hyenas. People walk by and assume they're just two kids playing tag while their parents secretly stare at them from a distance. Zim sighs, and turns to SMIRK. "Is Nya really Irken?" he asked the SIR unit. "Yes, master Nya is Irken. She just loves Earth cats, and has a destructively hyper personality." she answered.


	5. Paranormal Gaz

Chapter 5: Paranormal Gaz

The Tallests stood in the middle of the Massive, once again. This time the one on their screen was a tall, dark figure. His voice was at a low volume, as if he was hiding something. "My Tallest, you know how insane she can get around someone she enjoys hanging out with. But if she's in love- - I could see her blowing up a ship now." The mysterious figure whispered. "I know Zim constantly calls us, but the amount of stress and confusion in his voice was... just too hard to ignore!" Red said. "It's... HILARIOUS! Now that she's there she can torture Zim and maybe even make him stay away from us for a while! She might even kill him by accident." The Tallests couldn't contain their laughs.

"Sorry for my rude remark here, but this is **serious**. That's my sister you have out there on Earth. She might blow Zim's cover and then we'll be exposed. Then the humans might strike against us!" he began to get more clear and sharp in his tone. The Tallests backed up a bit. "...Well, the point is, I'm going out there to Earth to make sure shes okay." The screen went black.

Later, on Earth...

It was in the middle of the day and Dib sat at the table eating some ham, peas, and mashed potatoes. Acrossed from him was Gaz, playing on her GS2. Proffesor Membrane, their father, was nowhere to be found. The only thing out of the ordinary was what Dib had on his Spell Drive. A gallery of pictures, mostly of Zim and GIR without their disguises. He clicked on one displaying Zim's back turned, the camera clearly focusing on his PAK. DIb stood up from his chair, not paying any attention to the fact that his dinner was untouched.

"Gaz," he said. "I'm going to go spy on Zim. Wanna join in?" Gaz slowely moved her head up from focusing on the GS2. Her hands trembled as she pressed on more button before lightly putting it onto the ground. With a gruesome glare on her face she yelled, "Dib... I told you... to never... ever... disturb me... while I'm PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!" and slammed her hand onto the table. Her brother took a step to the right, then back, as Gaz slowely advanced to him. Dib slumped into the corner as his doom moved closer, and closer to him. Frightened, he covered his face with his arms in fear of what followed;

Pain.

Gaz punched him acrossed the face, slamming him into a wall. He winced and closed his eyes shut before trying to escape, and failing. She grabbed his ahoge, (the large strip of hair sticking out of his head) and attempted to smash his face into the wall. The poor boy grabbed onto the handle of the railing on the stairs leading to the second floor, pulling him away from Gaz's wrath. "Did you just try to kill me over a video game!?" he shouted.

No, no she isn't. She's just beating you up. "Narrator, I thought you were the one that said I'm not supposed to talk to you? Why are you talking to me?" Well, Dib, I just- -

FLASHBACK - -

_Once he found them, he poked his giant head out- - "My head's not big!" Dib said. Hey, you aren't supposed to talk to the narrator. "Then could you atleast stop making comments about my head?" Fine, fine, back to this. Dib poked his head out the window to see a familiar shape._

FLASHBACK OVER - -

Oh, right. I better stop. Now, uh, ahem! Gaz glared at Dib, her face now in an absurd and demented expression. "No, Dib. _I didn't try to kill you." _She screeched in a demonic voice. "I was just trying to MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Her hand threw another punch, hitting Dib right in the chest. Gaz was acting as if she was possesed. Dib ran for the spell drive and sprinted up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"This isn't the real Gaz, sure she says I'm the bane of her existance but she's never acted like _this _before." Dib stuttered. His sister scratched and growled at the door. "Let me in, Dib, let me in NOW. Into YOU!" She shouted, followed by an evil cackle similar to Zim's. And then, it hit him! "She... she's possesed!" He said. And who was he going to blame?

Zim. Gaz finally fainted from too much movement. Dib felt a dreery, cold feeling as he saw a dark figure at the corner of his eye grab what seemed like a green and yellow blur before dissapearing into nothing. "Zim, you had to of done something to her." Dib mumbled to himself before leaving the room to call an ambulance for Gaz.

In the backyard, however, an Irken with a dark cloak, holding a doll that resembled Zim stood there. The doll seemed to be alive, and there was a screw sticking out of it's back as if it were a clockwork doll.

"I thought I told you to stay in my pocket until I said you could come out." The Irken said. His voice was the same as the one of the dark figure that the Tallests spoke to in the Massive. "You shouldn't be possessing humans until we get a place to stay, and find my sister."

"I got bored. I ain't a vampire, but I live on blood you know. Being from the dark realm is not exactly... _pleasing_" The doll responded in a high-pitched voice.

"You know I was there too. You helped me get out, remember?"

"Sure I did. But when am I gonna see that person who you said looks like me?"

The Irken was silent for a few seconds... gazed upon the ground. "Soon, very soon." he whispered before disappearing into mist once again. The doll fell to the ground, and sighed deeply. "This better be good. And there better be some humans to 'snack on' while I'm there!" he said, before also disappearing.


	6. Irken Assasin Dee

Chapter 6: Irken Assasin Dee

An ambulance stood in front of the house, four paramedics with Gaz on a stretcher. Dib sighed as one of them walked over to him. "So, how'd you say this happen again?" The paramedic asked, with an Irish accent. "Well, if I must tell you. You see, my sister was possesed by some form of- -" "Oh wait, this is the crazy kid!" Dib facepalmed, and trotted back into his house dissapointed. He patiently waited for the ambulance to take off to the hospial, and saw it dent open, slamming one of the paramedics to the ground as a purple haired girl stepped out of the vehicle. "Okay, thats definatly the real Gaz." Dib said to himself. He grabbed his camera, and ran outside.

Jumping over the fence, he found his way in front of Zim's base. Dib knocked on the door, eager to get on with this before the gnome's sensors detected him. Inside, Zim put on his human disguise, ready for another of Dib's attemps at exposing his true form to the world. He yawned, and opened the front door with hesitation. "What is it that you want now, human worm baby?"

"I know your little _scheme_." Dib taunted.

"No one is going to believe you. I'm too superior to let myself be caught." Zim replied proudly.

"Not that! I mean the one you just recently started."

"...Zim has no idea what your talking about. Begone with you, filth-head!"

"Um, what kind of insult is that?"

"AN AMAZING ONE!" Zim shouted. "Now, seriously, what do you want?"

Dib pointed directly at Zim's head. "You did something to Gaz!"

"Did not! I do not need the Gaz's assistance. Atleast not until all humans are slaves of the Irken Empire."

"You had to! I saw you in the window. There was a black blur, too. Perhaps more of your alien friends, Zim?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Of course not." Suddenly, a dark cloaked figure appeared behind Dib. Zim's eyes widened. "Dib, is that one of your human friends?" Zim queried. "Who? I don't..." Dib turned around. "...any...friends." The person looked up to reveal an Irken with purple eyes. "Where is she?" The Irken asked. Zim backed away, Dib also doing the same. "Who on Irk are you!?" Zim yelled.

"I'm- -" he suddenly fell over, and out from his pocket came a doll that resembled Zim. "Freedom! I'm finally out of that stupid pocket." It cried in a high pitched voice, slightly more childish than Nya's. The doll jumps onto Dib, and just as it was about to bite him... "Chibi Zim! We didn't find my sister yet. I thought I said no trying to eat humans until we find her." The Irken said, grabbing the toy-like creature. "Hey! I'm hungry! Why didn't you just let me eat an Earth baby atleast. Or a dog." Chibi Zim said. "Maybe I could possess this human, or- -" "Come on. The tracker I put on her PAK said she was in this house."

A young Irken came out from the kitchen. She wore a cat hat, and a orange uniform. "Nya!" The Irken shouted. "Dee!" Nya responded. Both of them hugged tightly, causing Chibi Zim to fall to the ground letting out a faint squeak. "Please, next time you leave Irk tell me first!" Dee cried. "Okay, I will. Oooooooh!" Nya looked down to see th tiny Zim straitening out his uniform. "Aww, it's so cute~!" She ran over to the doll and hugged it tightly. "Oi! Get off of me! Get OFF! Now!" it struggled.

Dib stared up at the tall Irken. "Let me guess. That... little thing... possesed my sister?" Dib said. "Uh-huh. It isn't Irken, or Human, or a Doll, really. It's basically a version of Zim from another universe. Now, human, you may want to get out of here. He gets aggresive, and he lives off of blood." Dib walked over to Nya. "Your not human, are you?" He asked. "Nope! Now get out of here." Dib walked out, hiding his camera in his jacket. _Yes, I've finally found proof! _He thought to himself, in pride.

Later, Dee, Nya, Zim, GIR, and Chibi Zim all sat on the couch. "Now, you mean, your Nya's older brother, and your an assasin from Irk. You know how to travel through portals, and thats where you found that _thing _over there?" Zim asked. "Hey! I ain't just a 'thing'! I'm the demon version of you!" The raging doll began to stomp around, and eventually fell onto the ground. "He's got a short temper, and when under a lot of stress falls over. If he didn't have that screw on his back he would be paralyzed forever." Dee winded up Chibi Zim, and he sprung right back up. Dee stood up, and picked up Chibi Zim.

"Now, you can go attack some humans. Just don't let them catch you." Dee said. He opened the window and set the pshycho doll free. With an evil cackle it flew away, demon wings now sticking out of it's back. "Wait for it... wait for it..." The doll fell to the ground. "He can't fly for very long. Except at night."

GIR runs off into the kitchen, Nya tackles Zim, and Dee just disappears once again. "REMOVE YOURSELF FROM ZIM!" Zim shouted.


	7. Dodgeball Day

Chapter 7: Dodgeball Day

An female Irken with a red uniform with only one black stripe, and two wristbans instead of sleeves typed away at her computer. On the screen were profiles of the Irken invaders of Operation Impending Doom 2 and 3, and they included Zim and Nya. As she was about to click on the profile of Invader Skoodge, her computer and all of the electric powered objects in the room shut off. Her eyes widened in shock, then into an expression of annoyance.

"...It's Nya, again," she sighed.

Back on Earth, in Zim's base, Nya was playing video games on the computer. It resembled the one Zim was using when he was trying to bring the Almighty Tallests to Earth. In the living room, GIR was doing backflips down the stairs while SMIRK stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing, SIR unit GIR?" SMIRK asked in a robotic voice. "Woof! I'm an armadillo!" GIR grinned. Abruptly, Zim ran down the stairs, nearly stepping on GIR, and went down to the lab.

"Nya!" He shouted. "What on Irk- - uh, I mean Earth, are you _doing!?_" The juvenile Irken turned around. "I'm playing video games, master!" she said. "This is not the time. Earth kids are going to Skool right now. Now, get into your disguise and lets go before the- - GERMS!" Zim sprinted back over to the elevator screaming, since he touched a single pepporoni left on the floor from one of GIR's pizza orders. Nya turned off the computer, and followed him up.

"GIR... and... what's your SIR unit's name again?" Zim queried. "SMIRK." "Yeah, SMIRK. You two, watch the base. Don't let anyone in until I come back." GIR's eyes turned red, suddenly, and he saluted to his master. "Yes, my master." As he did, SMIRK saluted along with him. Nya and Zim stepped out of the house, in their human disguises.

The classroom was filled with kids, all either with a bored look on their face, or have fallen asleep. "Now, children. You've gotten your report cards." Mrs. Bitters croaked. "And guess what?" The room went silent. "Your all TERRIBLE in gym!" She growled. "To punish all of you... DISGUSTING children, the whole day will be a dodge ball arena!" Abruptly, some shiny red dodgeballs dropped from a compartment in the cieling. It toppled over the students, and all that could be seen from the balls was Dib's ahoge. "GO!" Mrs. Bitters screamed before leaving to room.

Red circles flew back and forth, mostly hitting Zim and Dib. "What kind of- -AGH! ...Human game is this!?" Zim yelled. After that, a ball was thrusted into his stomach area. "My squeedily spooch!" he grunted. "It's called dodgeball, Zim. Hey, guys! You hear that! Zim said he has a 'squeedily spooch! That's not human!" Dib replied. The only response he got from the students was three dodgeballs in the face. Zim jumped over a kid and ran out of the classroom. Running into the cafeteria, Zim took his journal out of his PAK and starting writing.

_'Humans play the game Dodgeball, where they savagely throw balls at each other'_ he wrote. Closing it, a kid threw a ball into his eye and grabbed the notebook. "Give that back! Your not superior enough to hold MY belongings! I'M NORMAL!" He shouted acrossed the hall chasing the boy, who then jogged into the boys bathroom and closed himself into a stall. He was dangling Zim's notebook over the toilet.

He unleashed his spider legs from his PAK. Luckily, no one else was using the other stalls. Zim tipped open the last onne, and the boy slowely gazed up. Grey pole-like things... higher... black boots... higher... Zim with spiderlegs coming out of his back. The smile left the boys face as he advanced onto him. The last that was heard of the boy before he was put inside of Zim's organ stealer was a long, girly scream. Left on the ground was the notebook with an Irken symbol drawn on it. Zim padded out of the bathroom, and found the school even worse than before;

Kids toppled on top of each other, Dib being thrown acrossed the hall, Gaz just ignoring everything, and Nya terrorizing the kids. "You want a dodgeball? YOU WANT A DODGEBALL!? OH I'LL GIVE YOU A DODGEBALL! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Nya shrieked while punching and slamming kids into walls with dodgeballs. The smeet was acting like a pshycopath. Zim grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her outside. "Your so cute~!" Nya cried happily. "Shush. I'm not cute. Stop calling me cute! Zim does not need a love pig!" Zim said.

A few hours later, Zim was once again in a transmission with his leaders. Behind him was the boy from skool, chained to a medical table with an apple in his mouth. No, no, Zim wasn't going to eat him. "And so, my Tallests, in the process I got a human male. I'll be testing on him to get more info on how I can DESTROY THE HUMANS." Zim said, in pride. The Almighty Tallests glared at him. "Yeah, yeah. Well, we've got to go. Keep up the... good work." Purple said before cutting the transmission.

"Look, even know he's occupied with that sad excuse for a smeet, a malfunctioning SIR unit, that defective Irken with that weird doll he has, he's still calling us as much as ever!"

"I know right? Actually, it's gotten worse! It's given him more things to talk with us about, and now he calls us every single day!" Red agreed.

"We've got to find a way to get rid of him." Purple said. "This is getting way, out of hand."

Immediatly, the same Irken from earlier appeared on the screen. She looked even more irritated then before. "This is worse than I imagined." Kliz mumbled.

"Exactly!" The Tallests said in unison.

"You guys have got to do something about Nya! She keeps using buildings on Irk for electricity and that is causing blackouts. It happened to me SEVEN TIMES!" The Irken ranted on. "And Zim, he calls you every day! Doesn't that get annoying? HUH!? And Nya hasn't killed him! Why, oh why wont she just destroy him!?"

A grin filled Red's face. "Say that again." he muttered.

"Why, oh why wont- -"

"No. The other part."

"And Nya hasn't killed him...?" Kliz stood in confusion for a moment, then catched onto the mischevious scheme. "I think I know what you want me to do." she said. "I'll do it first thing tommorow. Ooh, this is going to be good. No more Nya, no more Zim, no more Dee." "Wait, what did Dee do again?" Purple whispered. "He cries too much." Kliz muttered.

"Now, just sit tight and I'll _take care of them _for you!" she chuckled evilly before cutting her side of the transmission.


	8. Another New Girl

Chapter 8: Another New Girl

Zim entered the Skool, suprisingly not greeted by a _certain girl who had fallen in love with him_ even thought he didn't even have any friendly feelings with her besides being his newest minion. He studied his boots for any sign of wasn't anywhere. He gazed at the dodgeballs left behind from yesterday. Nowhere, not even hiding in the bushes in front of the Skool was the Irken in the cat hat. He shrugged.

_Finally, some peace. Atleast I get to be away from her for once. She follows me EVERYWHERE! _He thought to himself before continuing down the hall to Mrs. Bitters' class. He reached out a black glove to turn the door knob. No one was there. He slowely made his way to his seat which was the one in the front row, closest to the door. As soon as Zim sat down, the bell rang and the skool kids came rushing in. But still, no Nya.

Replacing the kid in front of where Nya usually sat, behind where Brian used to be before he was sent to the underground classroom, was a new kid. Her hair was light blue, about shoulder length and she was wearing a red dress making her look overdressed and slightly stupid. "Now class, I'm afraid we have another MISERABLE DISGUSTING CHILD joining us today." Mrs. Bitters hissed out to the kids. "This is Kliz." The girl looked at the teacher in irritation. "Yes, I am." she said. "I was just about to say that. You'd best stay out of my way and- -" a palm went and covered her mouth. Behind the hand was a dark skinned boy.

"Ssssh, you don't want to get on her bad side." The boy whispered.

"No one asked you." Mrs. Bitters said. "Now, back to the lecture," she turned to the chalk board and started writing the day's tedious topic. Zita turned to Kliz. "Why is your hair blue?" Zita muttered in a low volume. "Why is _your _hair pink?" Kliz repsonded. "I used hair dye. I can't see the roots to your real hair." The new kid went silent then suddenly punched Zita in the eye. "Report to the principals office NOW." Mrs. Bitters screeched. Kliz ran off, hiding a smile.

Suddenly, a dark red blinking light appeared from Zim's pocket. He gazed at the skool children. All with either puzzled looks on thier faces of have fallen asleep- - Except for Dib. He glared at the disguised Irken. "See that? That must be one of his alien devices! Now do you believe me?" Dib cried. No answers. "No, I'm perfectly HUMAN! Thats just... er... my... human conversation device. The, phone! Yes, my phone!" Zim stuttered while coving the light with his hand. "I need to use the bathroom." "Alright, but you'd better be quick... OR ELSE."

Zim walked out of the room and ran to the mens room. He went into a stall to find Mini Moose floating above the toilet seat.

"_Squeak._"Mini Moose said. Zim crossed his arms, somehow understanding what he was saying.

"Eh, what danger?" Zim replied.

"_Squeak!_"

"What do you mean I just saw it?"

"..._Squeak?_"

"No, I didn't wonder why Nya wasn't here."

"_Squeak, squeak-squeak squeak!_"

"The new human? What about her. She's just some stupid human worm baby."

"_Squeak... squeak squeak._"

"She's Irken?"

"_Squeak. Squeak squeak!_"

"And she's trying to assasinate me, and the others?"

"_Squeak!_"

"And might have gotten Nya?" Zim rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As long as Kliz doesn't- -"

"_SQUEAK!_"

"Okay, enough with the squeaking already. She's eventually going to try to kill me."

"_Squeak_"

"Nya isn't dead? Am I supposed to care?"

"_Squeak._"

"Well... I don't." Suddenly Zim's PAK opened and handed him a little computer-like device. On the screen appeared GIR, in his on duty mode with red eyes. The house was a total mess, the TV was destroyed, and the couch was cut in half. "Master! We're under attack!" GIR said. "An Irken has gotten into the house, but is trying to assasinate you for some reason." suddenly, the SIR unit's eyes turned blue. "And she killed the TV! I wanted to watch the scary monkey show. I NEED MY MONKEYS!"

Before Zim could respond, the camera faded to tv static. "My base! My base!" Zim shouted in horror. "Mini Moose! Get me back to the base immediatly." The purple moose nodded and two engines came out of his back. He hopped on, and Mini Moose bolted out of the building. He could be seen outside of the classroom window flying while the Irken on top of him screamed. "Guys look!" Dib pointed towards the window. "It's one of his evil minions. LOOK!" By the time the Skool kids turned their heads, all that could be seen was the squirrel that Kliz was staring at earlier.


	9. Invader to the Invader

Chapter 9: Invader to the Invader

Zim hopped off of Mini Moose's back, not after holding his squeedily spooch trying to catch his breathe. "I... had no idea... you could do that." Zim gazed over to the purple moose floating before him. His engines had gone back inside of him, and he went over towards the door to the house. All that could be heard was the destruction of furniture, and a few screams.

"_Squeak_" Mini Moose squeaked.

"I know it's them, Mini Moose." Zim said. He stepped forwards, and walked inside of the house. Complete silence. "Come out, you can't hide from me... ZIM!" Still, no noise. Until suddenly, two female Irkens came rolling over each other downstairs. After they'd reached the floor, Zim could clealy recognize one of the faces;

Invader Nya. She was under the other Irken, her cheek has a small scratch and her right arm had some light pink Irken blood around the shoulder area. Part of her cat hat seemed to be slightly ripped. On top of her, was another female Irken. Only she was wearing a red uniform with only one stripe, had blue eyes, and two wristsbands- - Kliz's true form. The two glared at each other.

"Never again will I have to deal with you, or any of your stupid defective friends. After I'm done with you, next will be your SIR unit, then that idiot Dee, then Zim's SIR unit, and then him." Kliz shouted.

"I'll never let you get to Zim!" Nya said back. She turned over to see Zim standing, with a partly confused and partly angry expression on his face. "Master, go, now! She's going to try to kill you!"

"Not now. I can handle this filthy _traitor_!" Zim replied.

Kliz stood up, and walked over to him. With a slight chuckled, she said "Oh, no wonder the Tallests were in such a rush to get rid of you."

"What are you talking about? They sent me on a special mission. The Tallests trust me!"

"Wow, you still haven't realized?" Kliz grabbed him by the shirt. "Your not supposed to be alive. The Tallests sent you here so they could get RID of you!"

"...LIES!"

"Don't denie it. Why else would they send another defective to Earth?"

"I am not defective! Sure, Nya is, but she's only here because I could ALWAYS use more minions."

"Exactly!" Nya interrupted wiping off the pink substance from her arm. Kliz rolled her eyes and sprinted at Zim. He dodged just in time before the assault, and quickly ran upstairs. All that could be seen was GIR and SMIRK fighting off another SIR unit with dark blue eyes. The door to Zim's room seemed to be open, yet untouched.

Right as he was about to rush back down to confront the enemy, Kliz was back in her disguise. The other SIR unit now looked like a small brown hamster with blue eyes. "I'll be back, later." she grinned. "Probably tommorow. You'd better be ready for what's coming." Suddenly, the blue haired 'human' and the hamster walked out the door, slamming it behind them. GIR walked down the steps and gazed upon the mess.

"The TV..." he wimpered.


	10. Seething with Anger

_**AN: Sorry about the inconvinience in chapters! Christmas came up, and I've been busy with school and other , it took me a long time to figure out what should happen in this chapter. Also, later in this chapter an insane GIR fangirl appears, and I just want you to know it isn't supposed to offend the people who like GIR. So, anyways, I'll try to continue with the chapters, so please enjoy and review! ^ ^**_

Chapter 10: Seething with Anger

Nya sat on the couch as Dee patched up her bleeding arm. Her master, Zim, stood over to the left of the room where the TV was slashed in half. He crossed his arms while writing something in his notebook. "If that idiot ever hurts Zim again I'll..." Nya said while making punching motions with her arm that wasn't bleeding. Her brother looked up. "If that idiot ever hurts my sister again I'll..." he said under his breath. Dee stood up and walked over to Zim. His dark cloak seemed to cover his eyes and all that could be seen was his mouth.

"What?" Zim whispered. The tall Irken standing before him now had a scythe in his hand as his mouth folded into a smirk. "When Kliz comes back," he said in a low voice. "...I'm the one to finish her." Nya smiled as she thought of a memory from a few Irk years ago.

_A 3 year old Nya stood near a tall grey building. Two male Irkens had cornered her at the side of it, laughing and laughing at her. "Hey, defective, bet you don't even know how to use your spider legs." One of them chuckled. "I bet she'll end up working on Foodcourtia when she gets older!" The other said. She rolled her eyes and clawed at them wildly. Then suddenly, began to laugh too. "Not exactly." A tall Irken, which appeared to be Dee, appeared behind the two smeets. He was slightly shorter than in the present, but still had the same purple eyes and cloak._

_"Oh really? I thought you two were meeting your end." He smile. Dee suddenly got out a scythe and Nya curled up her claws. The last that was heard of those two smeets was a short scream. "Dee, that was a new record." Nya said. "30 seconds faster than last time." The two siblings walked off as if nothing happened, leaving the two corpses sitting there._

_Sweet memories._ Nya thought. Being defective and insane, to her that was actually hilarious. _Even with such a cry baby he is, Dee's still got that creepy personality deep inside of him. _

Meanwhile, a few streets away a girly evil chuckle could be heard from a small house. She stood inside of an Irken lab that looked similar to Zim's. It was Kliz. Next to her was a SIR unit with dark blue eyes, and he layed down as she was in a tranmission with the Tallests. "My Tallest, things are going as planned. I've found Zim's base. All of a suddand have nearly destroyed it. I'm plotting on how to get rid of him, that cry baby Dee, his retarded SIR unit, and Nya." Kliz murmered. Then a random girl with brown hair and a Hot Topic GIR jacket appeared out of nowhere.

"How dare you call GIR retarded! He's so cute!" She shouted.

"Um, who the heck are you, how did you get into my base, and why are you here!?" Kliz shouted back flustered.

"I'm a GIR fangirl. Your SIR unit let me in, and HE'S the retarded one, not GIR. I'm here because... well... I have no idea."

"Are you the author of this fanfic?"

"Nope!"

"Then go away."

"NEVER!"

Kliz sighed. She turned to the SIR unit laying on the floor, and kicked him acrossed the room. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" he growled. "ZAK, what have I told you about letting insane life forms into my lair!? And don't you dare speak to your master like that!" She responded. "Hey, hell isn't even a curse word! And I know, you've told me a million times." ZAK began to pinch together his hand like a talking puppet to mock her. "_Don't let random creatures into my lair or they may ruin our plans, blah blah blah blabity bleh._ I get it already!"

"That WHY do you keep doing it?"

"Because I'm not going to deal with blasting every single thing that comes up to the door! Do you realize what happened when I tried to kill a squirrel yest- -" Kliz quickly covered the ranting SIR unit's mouth and threw it to the other side of the room. Then she pointed to the GIR fangirl. "Please, just go away." The girl nodded, and walked over to the elevator. Before it closed ZAK was kicked one last time into the elevator. "I hate you. And how many times are you gonna kick me?"

The female Irken rolled her eyes and got back to her chat with the Tallests. Both Red and Purple's eyes where widended and they just stood there eating chips. "S-sorry, sorry about that my Tallests." She bowed her head to the screen. "My SIR unit is so lazy, and idiotic. Anyways, I'll be working on which way I'll put an end to Zim." Red stepped forward. "And you know, we'll give you his 'mission' once you destroy him. Now go, I'm running out of chips." he said. "So am I!" Purple said too. The transmission ended.


	11. Temporary Allie, your Enemie

Chapter 11: Temporary Allie, your Enemie

Dib stretched in his bed, and got out his paranormal detecter. After a few seconds of slowly waving it around in circles, the screen on it finally said _'No paranormal creatures nearby' _. He wiped his glasses, took them off and set the paranormal detector right next to them on the counter. The boy got under the covers and finally went to sleep.

In his dream, he was in a meadow. The sky was sunny, a few dew drops from rain lay in the grass which was all that surrounded him besides a single oak tree with a squirrel's habitat hole drilled into it. Dib looked down at his clothes, and he wore his normal clothes but just without his trench coat and boots, leaving him barefoot. A gust of wind blew into his hair and suddenly everything stopped moving. The sun turned red and Kliz in her human form appeared. She was standing there, staring at him a blank yet serious expression and beside her was a robotic squirrel with glowing dark blue eyes. "Kliz?" he managed to say. "Where on Earth am I?"

The girl just stood silent and turned her head to the right. Then the sky turned red, the tree disappeared and sitting in it's place was a small flame. Kliz had now changed into a her true for and the squirrel became a SIR unit. At the corner of his eye Dib saw Zim standing behind him, glaring at the female Irken. Kliz and Zim lunged at each other when Dib woke up quickly sitting up making the blue blanket fly up. He heard the paranormal detecter beeping repeatedly, and he grabbed his glasses and pressed a button.

_'Paranormal creature detected'_ it read. Dib hopped out of his bed and silently followed the readings on the radar.

Step, pause, turn around, step, pause, turn around, which is how he crept around the house to make sure he was missing something or Gaz was around to knock him down the stairs for waking her up. The coast was clear until purple, green and red blur flew by to the left. Dib ran over to figure out where it was but it was gone by the time he made it to the living room but he saw it again before he got in. Now running faster, Dib finally caught up to it. _Finally, this is my moment, maybe if I can attract whatever it is then maybe this may work out and they'll actually believe me! _Dib's thoughts raced around his head in excitement. _Come on, come on, hey what the- -_

He stopped at the sight of what he was chasing. It was a small doll, but it was alive, had demon wings, and resembled Zim. "Zim?" He said. "What are you doing here? And why are you so... tiny?" The doll looked up. "Zim? Oh please, Zim is tiny but can't you tell the difference?" it whined in a high voice. "I'm Chibi Zim, and you are coming with me." Dib paused for a second. "..."

Chibi Zim sighed, and folded his arms. "Oh please, I ain't telling you until we get there. Just follow me and you'll be fine. And don't get hit by one of those... uh... car things you humans use for transportation." It suddenly flew off into the night. If Dib hadn't of bought the paranormal detector he would have probably been picked up by the fiesty little doll. He ran after it following the radar signals.

Finally, he made it. The little doll pointed at a house with it's claw-like fingers. "There. There it is." "There what is?" He asked. "Her base. You know, Kliz. We need to get in there NOW." Chibi Zim responded. Dib once again paused. This time with a more puzzled look on his face. "Kliz? But she's human right?"

"You gotta be kidding me." The doll face palmed. "She has a PAK, 'naturally' has blue hair, and wears a flowing red dress to Skool. Don't you find that even at the least be strange?"

"Yeah, but I had no idea she had a PAK."

"How much of an idiot are you?"

"I'm not an idiot. I'm just a paranormal investigator in training and no one believes me."

"Well, just watch through this tiny window." The Irken doll said. Dib stared through to see Kliz in her natural form and a blue eyed SIR unit lying on the floor. (ZAK.) She typed away at the computer, occasionally taking a break to think about what she would type next, and rolling her eyes at the robot on the ground. She then walked over to him. "Now, ZAK, you can't just be so lazy like this." she growls. "We have enemies to get rid of soon and all your doing is laying on the floor!? You should be training or updating yourself or something." ZAK squints his eyes in hate at his master. "Why are you obsessing about this so much? They aren't going to dissapear or anything." He groans.

"Because, the Tallests are letting me conquer Earth after I get rid of those morons." ZAK's eyes widen. "You?" Kliz nods and turns back to the computer. "Oh, thats just _amazing._ Now I've got MORE work to do. And I just happen to be stuck with the most annoying person I've ever met in my life." She turns back and grabs her minion by the antenna. "...!"

"I'm sorry, you must be confused. You will take my orders and follow them or else I'll be ripping that antennae off." She grimaced, then suddenly smiled evily. "And don't forget the taco chip." Her SIR unit was let go, then walked into a corner. "No, please, not the taco chip!" he wimpered. Click! She slipped it into his back. His eyes turned black, and then he began to say "Taco, taco, taco, taco, taco taco taco, TACO!" and roll around on the floor. "Be lucky it wasn't your antennae this time." Up by the window, Dib was gazing down in terror.

"Great, just when I think Zim is finally going to be gone from this planet, she comes and want to destroy Earth!" he cries out. "Shush, you'll get her attention. She may have a bad temper but trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side." Chibi Zim covered his mouth. "After what happened the last time I saw her." And, here comes another flashback.

_Chibi Zim was laying on his stomach, trying to reach for the window to Kliz's house. She's slamming down a hammer that is attatched to her PAK. "If I ever catch you trying to bite me again it'll be the end of you, you freak!" The dolls finally grabbed onto the ledge and flew away, not before running into a wall. "Curse my lack of watching where I'm going." he sighed._

"So, uh, why do you want me here again? I mean, sure, she's trying to kill Zim and all, but you don't seem like the type to really care." Dib queried. "Last time you saw me, I was with my partner in crime, Dee. Met the guy in the underworld, and all that. Anyways, she plans on gettin' rid of him too and if he's gone, there'll be no one to wind me up." he said pointing at his clockwork doll spring. "If I don't get winded up, I become paralyzed, and if no one ever does I'm basically stuck like that until I die." Chibi Zim stretched his legs and began to speak again. "Look, the point is, your going to be helping me get rid of Kliz some time soon. Oh and," he poked out his little, yet sharp fangs.

"If you go send that evidence of Irken existance to anyone you'll be getting bitten in the neck." _Aw come on. That was the first time I ever got any evidence without someone happening. _He thought in his head after Chibi Zim's words. "Okay, fine. But this doesn't mean I'm joining Zim's side." Dib said. "Good boy, good boy! Now, go home." The dolls flew off, and the boy followed him with the radar back to his house. _Great, another one._ Dib thought.

The next day, Zim woke up to a knock on the front door. He yawned and slowely walked down the stairs. Reaching out to open the door, he was greeted by his worst enemie. "Dib!" he shouted. The boy in front of him was zapped by one of the gnomes and pushed inside. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy with things?" Dib got closer. "Zim, I don't have any time for this right now. Earth is in serious danger." he said. "Yeah, I know. For the last time, no one is going to believe- -"

"Besides you. I'm talking about Kliz." Dib interrupted. "She's planning another attack but this time to completely get rid of you. Only, your leaders said if you die, Kliz will be your replacement." Zim's eyes widened at the thought of being replaced on his "mission". "...Kliz wont be around any longer." he smirked. Dib grabbed his shoulder before he could walk down to his lab to get some weapons. "I'm here to help you. But it doesn't mean I'm on your side." He sighed and said. The Irken before him stood there in confusion, and went further in. Just before going into his lab, he said over his shoulder "You still have Tak's ship, right?" He asked. Dib nodded his head. "Good. Now get prepared while I locate her base and prepare an ambush."

The boy left Zim's base and headed back to his house. At the table waas Gaz, and Proffessor Membrane suprisignly at home. "Son, your home." he cheered in a low voice. "I'm guessing your still up to INSANE things, but right now I've got to head down to the lab and research science-y things! BYE!" He ran out of the house. "Science-y? Is that even a word?" Dib tilted his head to the right. "Gaz, come with me, I have something to tell you!" He spoke as he grabbed his sister's arm and guided her up the stairs into his room.

"Dib, this better be for a good reason THIS time. I'm sick of you and your gigantic head filled with stupidity." Gaz said. "It is. Earth is in great danger." "Let me guess? Zim, blah blah blah, alien, come help me stop him. NO." Dib cligned to her shoulders suddenly. "Come on Gaz, I just need you to head down to dad's lab and teleport me some items to the Irken ship I found from Tak before she was killed." he continued, "Here, just make sure to listen to my transmissions that I'll send to the spelldrive while I'm in the ship. I'll give you directions in what to send and when." Gaz rolled her eyes, then turned back to her brother. "Fine, but I'm telling on you if dad comes back this week."

Back at Zim's base, he stood at the computer in the lab while giving orders to his minions and allies that had recently found their way to his place. "Alright, we're going to need to fight Kliz and you better be prepared. First of all, Nya, do you still have your ship and does Dee?" he asked. "Yes, sweety." Nya blushed. "Don't ever call me that again. Second of all, SMIRK, Did you get me the chip that allows me to have a transmisson with more than one person at once?"

"Yes. I've put it in." SMIRK said in a robotic voice. "Good. Now, we're teaming up with the Dib. It's only up until we bring Kliz to her knees. And yes, Dee, you can be the one to get rid of her for good." Nya ran over to the computer and typed in a bunch of crazy words. 'MIYAK BIYAK ZIYAK PIZZA' it read. "...Seriously...?" Zim said. "Yeah." The smeet in the cat hat answered. She then walked upstairs with SMIRK and Dee. Zim padded over to the computer and back spaced the text placed on the screen. He then clicked on a map of Earth, then North America, then spoke up to the computer.

"Computer," he said. "Send me to the base of Commander Kliz of the Irken Empire." The computer closed in on a neighborhood and marked with a red dot was Kliz's base. He then slammed his hand down on a button and it came out as a computer chip that looked similar to a USB, and he picked it up to put it into his PAK.

Over at Dib's house, he got into the Irken ship and began pressing a bunch of buttons until a transmission started with Gaz and Zim. "Gaz, did you get the teleporter ready?" he asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just make this quick so I can go back upstairs and finish breakfast already." Gaz said back with an attitude. "Great. Now, just stay right there until I tell you to put something in." He turned to Zim. "Alright, Zim, did you locate Kliz's base yet?"

"Yes. It was nothing, one of the most easiest things I've done in my life and I could have done that easily without your help." Zim nodded. "I didn't even recommend that. Anyways, I was at Kliz's base last night. She has a SIR unit named ZAK but he isn't much to worry about." Dib says, before wiping his glasses with his trenchcoat. "By the way, your not fighting by yourself, right?"

"O-of couse not! I have my minions and allies with me. Invader Nya, my newest minion," Suddenly a female Irken with a cat hat and SMIRK appeared in another transmission. "And most cat-like!" Nya interrupted. "As I was saying, Irken Assasin Dee and his doll thing," And another transmisson. This one had Dee, Chibi Zim, Mini Moose, and GIR appeared. "OI I'M NOT JUST A DOLL! I'm a demon, cripes!" Chibi Zim screamed, his fangs pointing out.

"Okay, okay, enough with the interruptions. And his demon. I also have my other minions, Mini Moose, GIR, and some clones of the gnomes in front of my base. The gnomes will be coming shortly following my ship, and now we should give Kliz a little _suprise,_ don't you think?" Zim smirked.

Dib was silent, then sighed. "Fine."

The transmissions ended, and the ships flew towards Kliz's base. Zim's mouth was still curled into an evil smile, and his fists were clenched.


	12. Entering a Battle

_**AN: ZADR and Star Fox reference ahead! **_

Chapter 12: Entering a Battle

Kliz paced back and forth, her wristbands shining in the light of her computer. "Seems like they're coming sooner than I thought." she said to ZAK. "Come on, get ready. All we have to do is get rid of them and then conquer Earth. You do realize how stupid the humans are, right?" The SIR unit sat up. "Of course." "Good. Now prepare the human we found and the ship."

Inside of Zim's ship, the transmissions were back on. On the top left, was Dib's. On the top right, Nya, Dee, and his minions, and the bottom left, was Gaz who was still in Proffessor Membrane's lab. "Alright, lets get this over with." Gaz moaned. Her brother moved the control panel to move in on Kliz's base. And abruptly, another Irken ship emerged from it. In the transmission, was Kliz, ZAK, and a tank just the size of most adults around the area.

"I've been waiting for you." she smiled. "I see you've bought a friend." Zim stamped on the ground in annoyance. "The Dib is NOT my friend! We're enemies, but we've just teamed up for the moment." Then, a girl with brown hair, the same from a few days ago but now was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and sleeves appeared once again in Kliz's ship. "I ship you with Dib, Zim!" She shouted.

"...Ship?" He said with his eye's blank in responce."

"Zim, it means someone supports a love relationship. She thinks you should be in a relationship with Dib." Nya rolled her eyes.

He nearly threw up at the thought of this. "...No. Just no."

"Come on, you know you want to." She cooed.

"Will you just get out of here, please!? You have absolutely nothing to do with this right now, so please just leave." Kliz said. The girl disappeared and they all got back to the transmission. "Okay, now lets just take this up, or the human will notice us." Her ship just shot up into the sky like a bullet. The others followed, and were surrounded by stars. All that could be seen was a few planets off into the distance- Earth being the closest - , and thousands of stars.

"This is where the fun begins." Kliz chuckled. Her glove was gripped onto a red button which had the words _Launch Missle _ on it in Irken text. Targetting Zim's ship, she pressed down on the button and they came flying at him. Just in time, though, he managed to steer out of the way. "Don't tell me all you've got is missles and rockets, now. Even though your an idiot an Irken with even as low as your IQ level would be more prepared than that." Zim scoffed. "My IQ is not low at all! It's simply yours." Kliz said while folding her arms. She then turned to ZAK who was propped on the ground once again.

"ZAK," Kliz murmered in a low voice. "Get off of the floor and, go attack!" Startled, the robot jumped from the floor and over to a tiny door-like escape small enough for a SIR unit his size to slip through and jump out of. Once he made it, he used some turbo boosters from the bottom of his cone-shaped silver legs to get to Nya's ship.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed while sending SMIRK to get out. She gave him a sharp glare while blocking the way to the tiny doorway. "Be a good girl and get outta the way." ZAK said. "No. I don't take orders from other SIR units." SMIRK responded. Her eyes now went back into the natural round position and she went back to staring at him. "Identifying... identifying... SIR unit identified. Name, ZAK, Gender, Male, Status, enemie."

Now the two began attacking each other, as GIR stared at the two bickering robots happily while pressing his face against the window with his palms there too. "That looks fun!" he cried. Then he ran out of the doorway screaming; "I'm playin' too. I WANT TO BE THE ARMADILLO!"

Dib looked around the ship for missles or any weapon at all. No sign of anything. He turned to the transmission screen. "Gaz, can you hear me?" Dib said. "I need you to bring me some kind of weapon, like, maybe, a bullet or something?" Gaz rolled her eyes to the west and put in three missles with an image of Professor Membrane pointing at the sky with a text bubble next to him which said _SCIENCE! _in red letters. After they had made it over Dib put them into a small compartment which was only slightly wider than the SIR unit one and placed them inside.

"Uh, Zim," he asked. "How do you fire this thing?" The Irken on the screen pointed to the button panel which couldn't be seen from where he appeared. "Press the red button farthest from the two dark blue blinking lights and right next to the self destruct button!" Dib looked down at them in shock. "They look exactly like each other!" Dib said. "Well, Tak made her ship out of stolen parts. It's slightly different from real Irken Ships, so, just pick with your instincts. If you blow up, oh well."

Dib sighed, covered his eyes which were under his glasses, and pressed the one to the right. Expecting an explosion, nothing happened. Just all three missles being fired at Kliz's ship. She dodged two of them but got hit on the wing by one. "Argh!" she groaned. "No time for repairs, now, it isn't that serious."

Dib pumped his fist in the air in joy, then turned back to Gaz. "Hey, any more?" He asked once again. "No missles, but I have a SQUIRREL WITH RABIES." Gaz smirked as she sent in the squirrel. It clawed and clawed at Dib's face, and yet, it never bit him for some reason. "Wait, isn't that the same squirrel that killed Keef?" Zim said. "I think so- - You made a squirrel KILL him!?" Dib's eyes widended. "Yeah, he wouldn't leave me alone! And now I have this smeet following me around." He shudered as he turned to Nya's transmission. She just smiled and fired another missle at Kliz. This one missed.

Kliz stretched, did a 360, and pressed the launch button once again. This time six came out that aim's for Dib's. "...!?" Nya got closer to the screen. "Hey, giant headed human, do you know a video game on Earth called _Star Fox_?" she said. "This is no time for video games, I'm about to get shot!" Dib said louder, but not enough to be screaming. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I remember this one quote that someone said that may be helpful." Nya then put her hands over her head like rabbit ears and said in a southern accent, "_Do a barrel roll_!"

The boy then streered the ship to spin around in a circle, dodging under the missles in time right before he was shot. The squirrel, on the other hand, was now on his back, just sitting there enjoying the show as if the missle explosions were the fireworks show at the 4th of July.

Suddenly, ZAK was kicked off of Nya's ship but managed to fly back up and knock SMIRK back into her own. Dee felt a crawly feeling in his back. Coming out throw the opening, was Chibi Zim. "Chibi Zim, I though I told you to stay back home." Dee sighed. "Oh please, I can be of assistance for stuff like this. I may be small but just remember where I'm from." He said. Then he jumped into SMIRK, then into ZAK, and was now inside of him.

"Time to bring in the secret weapon." Kliz said. "ZAK, get back over here immediatly." The SIR unit came back, mumbling random words onther his breath and going back to his own ship. His master reached out, took a sheet off of a metal case behind them, and opened it. As it was about to come out... mist completely covered it until two shoes were able to be seen. Now a suit, a tie, and just as the face was about to clear up Zim was shocked.

"...You!?" he cried.


	13. It Isn't Over Yet

_**AN: Okay, this is the last chapter. However, the story isn't actually over. I'll eventually start the sequel to show you what happens after Kliz is taken by a certain Irken. (Who I haven't told you who it is yet. She's an OC I'm still working on.) Anyways, theres a reference to the IZ episode **_**Gir goes crazy **_**here, so... yeah. ENJOY!**_

Chapter 13: "It Isn't Over Yet."

"...Sq...Squidman!?" Zim cried. All of his body could now be seen from the mist. The only thing different was that his pupils were glowing crimson red, something in his shirt made it hard to notice he was actually breathing. The man slowely walked towards Kliz until he was directly in front. "Now, Squidman. This is the one who did this to you, Zim. He turned you into this thing." Kliz said in a low, yet excited voice. Suddenly, she pointed her glove at Zim over in his ship. "Get rid of him." Squidman jumped directly out over to his "enemie".

"Master! Watch out!" Nya cried. He sighed, then suddenly had a flashback.

_Zim was pinned to a vending machine inside of a library by one of GIR's long, robot arms. He wore a police cap on his head to disguise himself from the humans. The SIR unit in front of him, however, his eyes were red instead of blue and they seemed more aggravated then innocent as usual. "GIR, remember when I was your master?" He said in a light voice. GIR looked over at Zim cruelly. "Yes, I didn't like it."_

_After being chased for a while, Zim was just about to be crushed by his own minion when Squidman managed to ink at GIR's eyes, saving his life._

As it ended, he got back to his senses. Sqiudman was outside the ship, being attacked by the gnomes. They poked their heads at him over and over and he kicked, punched, and occasionally inked. "Remember the true target. They're just a distraction!" Kliz shouted. Her so called 'minion' nodded in agreement and dashed at Zim. Her other one, was actually standing up. Kliz slowely walked over to ZAK.

"So, you've finally stopped slacking off. I guess you can be useful." She muttered. "Keep it u- -" Upper punch! ZAK smiled victoriously. "Why on Irk... are you asking for me to take that antenna off?" The female Irken began to get irritated. Then soon, lunged at ZAK, preparing to go on a rampage.

"For once Chibi Zim's ability to possess organisms actually got used for something worthwhile!" Dee chucked, turning to Nya. She seemed more serious than usual... not like she ever has been. "I know what your thinking..." "Dee! Don't start randommly gaiining abilities! You'll become a Gary Stu." Nya interrupted. "No, not litterally. I meant I could tell what you want to do from your facial expression." "Oh. Well, lets go help Zim!"

Back at Proffessor Membrane's lab, Gaz stood there bored out of her mind. "Can't I JUST get my GS2 already?" She whined. "Hold on, I think we're almost done. Apparently... Kliz's robot has gone insane and a man... half squid... is there. That seems like something Zim could... thats it!" Dib said. He then gazed at Zim's transmission.

"Zim! Hang on a second!" Dib yelled.

"What is it, Dib? I'm kind of busy avoiding a mutant human from killing me here." Zim replied while pushing on Squidman's head to avoid him getting inside through the SIR unit hole.

"I've got an idea, just listen! If you recognised Squidman earlier, you made him that way, right?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Where his eyes always red?"

"...No, I don't think so."

"Then wouldn't that mean that he's under some kind of control that made him turn again you?"

Zim paused for a second. _...Wait... thats it... THATS IT! _he thought. "All I have to do is remind him of the fact I returned him to... ugh... water, then he'll get out of it and help us get rid of Kliz! ZIM IS AMAZING AT THINKING OF PLANS!"

"Um, that was my idea."

"SILENCE! Can we just stop wasting our voices and get this over with so we can get back to being mortal enemies?" "Fine."

Meanwhile, Kliz was still attacking ZAK who still had Chibi Zim inside of him. His antennae was crooked, but still had a light on it. Just as Zim, Dib, Nya, Dee, and the others were about to ram into her ship, a shadow appeared. Then an Irken wearing blue goggles on her head, a white lab coat, and boots. She grabbed Kliz and ZAK, then jumped out the window. Squidman's eyes returned to normal.

"Eh?" was heard from everyone. Squidman stared at the stars surrounding him in complete confusion. "...Woah, it's that alien again." he said.


End file.
